


Bruises and Kisses

by aryan_coconut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryan_coconut/pseuds/aryan_coconut





	Bruises and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbutlersecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbutlersecrets/gifts).



Hinata sighed in content as warm, oiled hands pressed into his bare skin, massaging any soreness from the brutal practice from his muscles. Kageyama's fingers pressed against his shoulder and trailed down his back, earning a slight shiver from his boyfriend. Hinata lay under him clad in nothing but black boxers and kageyama in the same fashion. He marveled at Hinata's glowing skin in the warm amber light, smooth and sides adorned with splotches of purple and green due to the volleyballs he failed to hit during practice. Lips feathered across the bruises and the ginger squirmed under him with a small giggle "that tickles!" He laughed, earning a rare smile from kageyama. "Scuse me tobio," he said softly. Kageyama got off of hinata and sat cross legged on the bed, head tilted inquisitively "Hinata...?" He asked softly as hinata got up and sat on the taller male's lap, his legs straddling his waist "Ahhh.. kageyama.." he purred in his ear, earning a blush from him. "Do you think we could..." Hinata trailed off and pulled away to look at kageyama, the moment lasting hardly a second before lips collided and hands gripped his narrow waist, trying to pull him closer. Kageyama parted his lips into the kiss, his tongue pressing against hinata's as the kissing deepened. Kageyama pulled away to take a breath, tilting hinata's head to the side to ravish his neck, earning little noises from the smaller male. Hinata's hands tangled in kageyama's hair as his lips traveled down his collar bones, tongue caressing the skin. He pulled kageyama away and reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss, jaws dropping and tongues dancing. Kageyama lay hinata down and hovered over him, not once breaking their kiss. He pulled away and traveled down his body, lips frustratingly close as his hot breath ghosted over hinata's skin. The ginger groaned in frustration and arched his back "Ah- p-please," he whispered, begging to be touched. Kageyama smirked "shhh.." he hushed, lips hardly a millimeter away from the pink bud on his chest. His mouth travelled lower, agonizingly close but hardly touching spare a few fluttering grazes that drove the boy under him crazy. Kageyama licked his lips as his eyes fell on hinata's delicate v-line, formed by hours of practice and exercise but still too lean to be too prominent. "Kageyama... please..." he begged again, hips thrusting in the air as he bit his lip. Just like that kageyama lost control, teeth colliding with his lean stomach, sucking and kissing to leave more colored splotches on the skin. Hinata gasped in surprise as his eyes fluttered shut. Kageyama's tongue traced down his lover's v-line and he pulled down his boxers slightly to gain more access. "T-take them off," hinata gasped, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. There wasn't a moment of hesitation when the taller boy pulled down his boxers tantalizingly slow, allowing his fingertips to run down his thighs before tossing the fabric aside. He kissed up his lean, muscular calves, traveling up his legs when he buried his face in his soft inner thighs, tongue swirling against the skin to earn lewd moans from Hinata. Hot, open mouthed kisses were placed higher up his thighs, purposefully ignoring the flush erection hardly an inch from his face. Hinata growled in annoyance "argh s-suck me off godda-AH!" He was cut of by kageyama swallowing him whole with no warning, reducing the smaller boy into a mess of moans and squirming. He gripped hinata's hips tightly as he moved up his shaft and swirled his tongue across the tip, mixing saliva with precum. Kageyama’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed down his erection, worshipping every centimeter of flesh. Hinata tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, earning a soft sigh from him as fingers tugged and massaged his scalp. “C-come here…” he moaned pulling gently at kageyama’s hair. The moment he complied, the smaller boy flipped them over and pinned kageyama to the bed, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. “My turn, I'm done with teasing,” hinata smirked, pressing the palm of his hand on kageyama’s chest as he looked down on him. Kageyama raised his eyebrow “seemed to me you had fun” he teased, reaching down to grab the tempting swell of his lover’s ass. Hinata gasped in response and arched forward, his chest nudging his nose. Kageyama tilted his head back to kiss the smooth skin offered to him, tongue pressing flat against his nipple. “Ah! Mmm…” Hinata moaned right into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. The tightness in his own boxers was getting hard to ignore, his desire for hinata growing stronger with every second he breathed in his scent. Tongue still flicking across his nipple, his still oiled fingers pressed slowly against his entrance, causing hinata to gasp “yes, yes please please,” he chattered, leaning back into the fingers. His fingers pushed slowly inside, scissoring the warm flesh and searching for the spot that had him completely undone. He crooked his fingers, pressing into that spot. “AH!” Hinata moaned loudly “more, more..” he groaned and kageyama complied, fingers thrusting into him at a liberal pace for a moment before pulling out. Hinata gasped at the sudden emptiness and sat up, face flushed and panting heavily. Kageyama shifted to be on top but hinata stopped him with a hand on his chest “my turn, remember?” He aligned his entrance with his member, giving kageyama a firm squeeze before pressing the tip against his member and slowly lowering himself onto it. “Mmm.. you're so tight…” kageyama moaned, his hands running up his thighs to grasp his hips. Hinata started slowly move up and down, letting out little moans of pleasure growing in volume as he picked up pace. Kageyama watched Hinata intently through lidded eyes as he bounced up and down, his ginger hair hanging over his eyes, skin glistening, lean muscles stretched tight as he watched his back arch with pleasure: he could've gotten off on the sight alone. Hinata ground his hips deeper, hitting the precise spot with every thrust, causing him to throw his head back. “Mmm, I'm c-close touch me” he moaned, hand moving to his member. Kageyama growled in his throat and wrapped his fingers around it first, thumb swiping over the flush head before pumping at a liberal pace “mm-AH! T-Tobio!” He moaned, tossing his head back, his orgasm painting kageyama’s chest as he rode out his orgasm. The sight was too much for kageyama and he gasped as he saw stars “Shouyo!” He moaned, coming inside the smaller male. They both came down from their high and Hinata leaned down with a smirk to lick up his own semen coating his lover’s chest“mmm, keep going and you won't be able to walk tomorrow” kageyama mumbled. “Maybe I don't want to walk,” Hinata purred, finally pulling off kageyama’s member to kiss kageyama. “Oh? So no practice tomorrow? No tosses for you I guess…” kageyama shrugged, fighting a smile. Hinata huffed and lay next to him, curling up in his side “Shuddup and go to bed,” he mumbled. Kageyama chuckled and response, kissing his hair “idiot..” he said softly before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
